herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Bomowski
Sgt. Joseph Andrew "Joe" "Joey" Bomowski is a Police Officer who works in Los Angeles. He's the son of Tutti Bomowski and the fiancé of Gwen Harper. He is portrayed by Sylvester Stallone. ''Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot!'' (1992) Joe works in L.A. and is in the middle of a major investigation, however during his investigation, his seemingly frail and feisty mother named Tutti comes to visit him. Upon arriving, she starts turning his life upside down and that includes cleaning out his gun with Clorox and other chemicals, making him huge breakfasts and even purchasing him an illegal weapon. Desperate to get her out of L.A., Tutti's visit for Joe turns into a nightmare when she witnesses a drive-by shooting and murder of a criminal off the streets. Now with Tutti staying for the course of the investigation, she tells Joe that she is withholding information so that he can solve the case rather than his rival named Ross. Eventually taking up the information, Joe and his mom hit the streets and end up discovering that the gun his mother got him was apart of a shipment of illegal weapons that were said to have been destroyed in a fire. Eventually discovering the culprits, Joe and his mom end up having a fight and Tutti decides to leave. Joe then realizes he was wrong and that she can stay so long as she obeyed rules he's made for her to follow. It's then that they meet with the man named Mitchell who sold Tutti the MAC-10 and get some answers out of him. Joe handcuffs Tutti to Mitchell and heads to stop a man named J. Parnell who is shipping out the weapons salvaged from the fire. He is then captured along with Tutti who managed to escape from the cuffs Joe placed her in before he left. Before Parnell could kill Joe, he witnesses Tutti carrying a Colt Anaconda which she actually ends up using to non-fatally wound Parnell. Grateful for her help, Tutti is then escorted to the airport with Joe's fiancé Gwen Harper. Before leaving, Tutti spots a criminal from America's Most Wanted and tells Joe to go after him, which he does and successfully apprehends the suspect. 'Personality & Traits' Joe is known to be a very serious man when it comes to his job. His attitude towards the criminals is a stereotypical attitude used by many other cops who uphold the law. He's also known to be somewhat humorous which is shown throughout the movie. When it comes to his mom, he shows embarrassment and stress. He's also known to be somewhat of a spaz as well. He's also one to never take threats, even from his fellow cops. He's also known to be grateful to people who have helped him greatly, such as the scene when his mom shoots Parnell in the arm in order to keep him from getting killed. 'Weapons & Equipment' Being a cop, Joe carries an assortment of various weapons and equipment that he uses while he works. *'Taurus PT99 Long Barrel:' At the beginning of the movie, Joe carried a Taurus PT99 Long Barrel pistol which is based on the Taurus PT92 which is based on the Beretta 92F. He uses this until his mother cleans it with chemicals and takes the bluing of the gun off, which makes it an explosive hazard. *'Browning Hi-Power:' After bringing the MAC-10 to Sgt. Tony obtained by Tutti, Joe borrows his Browning Hi-Power which he uses for the duration of the movie. *'Badge:' A cop is nowhere without his/her badge and Joe wears his badge on his belt. 'Trivia' *Stallone's first cop portrayal was in the 1986 film Cobra, however by the 90s, he portrayed a variety of different cops and authority figures. *"Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot!" was arguably the most critically panned film to ever be released. It was also the film that Stallone won the Award for Worst Leading Actor. *Back in the 1990s, Stallone portrayed the roles of 2 cops to hold the ranking of Sergeant and worked in L.A. His first role was Joe Bomowski in 1992 and his second was a year later as John Spartan in the 1993 film "Demolition Man". *Joe Bomowski is only 1 of 2 roles that Stallone has played who are both cops and who have the first name Joseph, the other being Judge Dredd. Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes